


Pain and Pleasure of Love

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Constagami/DamiGami December 2020 [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Constagami December, F/M, Kidnapping, MariBat, So what if I like giving Kagami magic that's not my fault, Soul Magic, Villain Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Constagami December 2020, day 2: "-I'm not sorry." "-Then by the gates of Hell I shall make you so."And so, as a result of a mother losing her mind, a child will grow up in this world hating one of their parents because they only ever got to see one side of the story that is sad either way.This is why they would only get to see one side of said story.
Relationships: John Constantine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Ethel's Constagami/DamiGami December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Pain and Pleasure of Love

**Author's Note:**

> ...You're welcome for this angst?

Kagami watched everything be over. Her plans… He had ruined  _ everything.  _ Instead of joining her, instead of helping her achieve her goals as she had expected him to, he decided to foil her plans and stop her. 

And if that wasn’t enough, the child was nowhere to be found.  _ Her  _ child was nowhere to be found. 

_ “I sent her away to protect her from you.” _

_ “You— How dare you take my daughter away from me?!” _

_ “I’m not sorry.” _

_ “...Then by the gates of Hell, I shall make you so.” _

* * *

“It seems I greatly underestimated your love for anyone.”

Kagami stood in front of the window, watching at the chaos unfolding below them in the city. A man was tied to a chair behind her, lip bleeding, beaten. Long since given up on trying to escape. 

“And you should know I would do anything for the kid,” he huffed, making Kagami turn around to look at him. She had a crooked — no,  _ twisted  _ — smile on her face. “There’s no one as important as her.”

She laughed. The sound echoed in the empty room. Aside from the two people, there was nothing other than the chair and the chains in there. It had been intentional. He could use nothing against her if there wasn’t anything to use in the first place. 

“You do know they will think it’s you hurting them, right? Even if it is me using your magic, it still has that trace of you in it, not me, Beloved.” Her voice was soft, far too unfitting for the villain she had become. The villain she had been for all of her life but managed to hide away somewhere deep inside for her family, until now.

John couldn’t believe his eyes, couldn’t believe himself.  _ How had he never seen what kind of a person she was?  _ It should have been clear with the glint of pain in her eyes, should have been clear with the unnerving way her lips curled into a smile — as though she was more used to a smirk. It should have been clear with the scent of blood she sometimes had on her.

“I do,” he finally said, glaring at her. “The kid’s still more important. What does it bloody matter if they think I'm doing the shitty thing if she's still safe?”

Oh, yes. He and his need to protect the child that did not need to be protected from her. She would have never hurt her own daughter. Why on Earth would she do that anyway? Zanna was her beloved child, her only child, there was no reason for Kagami to lay a finger on her no matter what. And yet John had taken her away, made sure Kagami could never find the child unless he told her where he’d sent her, and he wasn’t doing that, it seemed. 

So, she sneered. Sneered, and walked towards him until she was close enough to bend over and lift his chin with a finger, forcing him to look at her. “Beloved. Your friends are dying. Chandler is dead. It won’t be too long until I find the last two. I found your sister, too.” John’s eyes widened at the mention. She knew it would get his attention. “I could spare them… or you could keep Zanna’s location from me. Your choice.”

He spat at her, tugging at the chains binding him.  _ It would most likely enrage her. _ “How did you become like this?” he asked instead, bidding time. Kagami shrugged. 

“Perhaps it is the way I was born and raised. Daughter of Felix Faust and Tsurugi Tomoe, remember?” 

As if that explained anything. 

Maybe it did. 

It did. There was barely any emotion left in her — only hatred and pain remained. Her emotions had had to be killed when she was a child, or she would not have survived her childhood.

(Love had been reborn when she met John, when she married him, when their daughter was born.)

((It wasn’t enough to love.))

After hours and hours of the same never-ending torture, Kagami finally sat down on the floor, fiddling with a dagger. It gleamed in the light shining through the window, crimson blood coating the blade. There’s a trail of blood on the floor, forming a path between her and John, or perhaps his chest and hands. Those were full of cleanly slit wounds that had not existed before. 

“Tell me, Beloved,” she said, staring at the floor as she dropped the dagger down. It made a strange, unnatural sound as it hit the ground. Kagami didn't take her eyes off the floor, didn't move them to John. She was... Resigned. It seemed to surprise John. “Did you at the very least ensure there is someone strong enough to protect her no matter what?” The question was quiet, unsure. Sad. Her voice cracked in the middle of her words. 

There was a roll of eyes directed at her. “What kind of a fool do you take me for?

“An enormous one.”

“Fuck you.”

“You have done that before.  _ Our  _ child is proof of that.”

She knew he had put more protective spells on Zanna than Kagami even knew of. There was no way he hadn’t because otherwise she could have eventually undone them and found their child. It was simply a different thing to put on spells and to put on spells  _ and  _ have someone who was at least as strong if not stronger than Kagami to also watch over Zanna. 

After all, Kagami could eventually figure out where he had sent her if there wasn’t someone stronger than her keeping her away from their daughter.

It took a couple of moments before John sighed and replied. “Yeah, I had someone — not telling you who, though — protecting the kid. You’re never going to find her.” 

Kagami nodded. “I see…” she muttered before smiling. “That is good to know.” 

The problem with letting someone grieving the loss of their child know they won’t be able to hurt their child should they let loose was that they  _ would do just that. _ As long as the child would stay safe, nothing else was going to matter. Maybe, just maybe John should have remembered that. 

Kagami began drawing more power out of John, and slowly but surely the ground and the building they were in started to tremble… and crumble. The windows shattered. Kagami’s hands started bleeding. And then… 

_ The warning signals and the sirens began blaring.  _

The city was in chaos. 

“Kagami, what the bloody hell—”

“If Zanna is and will be safe, nothing else matters.  _ I am ending all of this.”  _

She fell to her knees, shaking, but did not stop. She couldn’t afford to stop. If destroying the city was needed to ensure she would get her revenge on both those that made her lose everything but John and her daughter, and if destroying the city along with the two of them was needed to ensure she got her revenge on John for taking away her daughter, then she would commit to it and destroy  _ everything.  _

Not much after that, the building fell into ruins under them, and Kagami watched John as they fell into their deaths among the rocks. “The trick to real combat is that everyone is a mere human,” she whispered, tears in her eyes. He was too far away for her to reach him, too far for her to make her voice heard over the noise. It didn’t matter. 

It was a heart-shaped wreckage.  _ They  _ were a heart-shaped wreckage — and oh, what had they done? They had got scars from battles no one won and no one would ever win. Their daughter would be left without parents, and the two of them would lose everything including their lives. They were going to die with hatred in their hearts.

And… the worst thing of all…

Neither of them had ever expected things to end better than they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment to let me know what you thought of the story! <3
> 
> Oh, and do join the (newly created) [Constagami server](https://discord.gg/k3MrJUFjjS) on Discord!


End file.
